


The real deal

by darkmoore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: They are about to become a family





	The real deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Steve looked at Bucky thoughtfully, then back at Sofia, who was lying in her playpen, trying to fit all of the toes of her right foot into her mouth without much success. 

“You sure about that, Bucky?” Steve finally asked. He walked closer to his husband, put his arms around Bucky’s waist and dropped his chin onto Bucky’s left shoulder. 

“Yes, Steve, absolutely sure. She needs someone. We’ve been fostering her since we found her in that Hydra lab. We’re the only parents she ever had, you realize that, right? And who would be better at keeping her out of trouble once we figure out what the modified serum in her blood will do to her? Hm? Who is better equipped to handle that, other than the two people who know exactly how that feels? She is meant to be our daughter. I know it. You know it. Why are you having second thoughts?” 

Bucky’s voice was low, his tone gentle. Steve still could hear the emotion, the love for the little girl they were seeking to adopt, in every word. 

“I’m not. It’s just … this is huge. Us, as parents. For real. This is a forever kind of thing.” Steve didn’t know how to describe the feeling that had been growing in his chest these past few days. The mix between awe and terror at the thought of becoming Sofia’s father for good was unexpected and unwelcome. He was Captain America for crying out loud. He should not be intimidated by the prospect of becoming a parent to the little girl both of them loved with all their hearts. 

Bucky chuckled and turned around slightly to look into Steve’s face. “You trying to tell me you’d have been able to give her up again?” Amusement danced in Bucky’s eyes and Steve groaned. Bucky was of course right. He’d have done anything to keep Sofia, anything at all. She was their baby, their daughter, Steve wasn’t gonna let anyone get their hands on her. 

“Alright, alright, you win. Of course I wouldn’t give her up again. She’s ours. Come on, let’s sign the papers. We’ll let the others throw that party they think we don’t know about.” Steve kissed Bucky gently and then walked over to the playpen where Sofia was busy frowning at her dripping wet toes. 

“They’re not gonna fit, sweetheart,” Steve commented and leaned down to pick up his daughter. “But that’s not gonna stop you from trying, is it?” He kissed the top of her head before handing her to Bucky. 

“Come on, time for us to become a family in the eyes of the law,” he winked at Bucky who just shook his head in amusement and headed for the door while their daughter drooled on his shirt.


End file.
